Eunji Jang
Appearance *Hair Color: Black or brown. Its naturally straight, but I curl it sometimes. *Eye Color: Brown. Isn't every Korean's eyes brown? *Trademark: My smile. I rarely smile, so when I do.. stuff happens. I guess I like dressing up, I have a lot of clothes like dresses, skirts, shirts, pants ect. But I tend to dress dorky.. I'm not technically a scene girl. Family Ah Ra Jang Ughh, she's so annoying. She forces me to shop with her two days in a week, and she says I have to be more social. Just because she's a fucking social butterfly of an actress, doesn't mean I have to be one too. Jun Pyo Jang He's great. He's a music producer and if you don't know him, you're delusional. Jan-dae Jang My older sister. She studies in some stupid dance academy, I honestly couldn't care less. She's never really been nice to me. Lee Jang He's really.. geeky. He spends his time reading comic books about Marvel and Justice League, sometimes he invites he's other geeky friends to play video games. Or watch skateboard stunts on Youtube. He's so weird, but he's really.. err, nice. He also likes calling me Queen of Vocabulary. History I was born in South Korea. We moved after my brother was born, we moved to Canada and stayed for a few years. Then we moved here, then I auditioned. Personality You can say I'm really quiet. Like I don't speak at all unless you speak to me, I'm really anti-social, I just don't see the point in having many friends. At some point they'll leave you alone and they'll be happy. I also get pissed off and annoyed easily. I'm really competitive, I'm not a good sport. I'm also a perfectionist and I also judge people easily in my mind. I'm kind of realistic too, though I like fairytales and weird stuff like that. Relationships With Other Students Tori Vega Everyone thinks she's so perfect. Blegh. Beck Oliver His name sounds stupid. Cat Valentine Don't they have places for people like her? Robbie Shapiro .. If my brother's weird.. he's more than weird. Andre Harris He's okay. Jade West Kill me now. Trivia *Flipped and Paper Towns are my favorite books. *Letters to Juliet and Flipped are epic. *My favorite color is green and blue. *I like rainy nights. *I want days to be sunny, but windy. *Twilight is stupid. *Vampires die in the sunlight, not sparkle. *So obviously Edward is a fairy. *Taylor Swift and Emma Watson are flawless. *So is Nana from After School and Park Bom. *Gangname Style is so annoying. *I used to like it, but then it started blasting everywhere. *My favorite song is Holy Ground and Girl At Home by Taylor Swift *I hate how every fanfiction and story on Wattpad are mostly One Direction fanfics. *If I was the president, I would ban 1D fanfics on Wattpad. There can only be a maximum of 58 fanfics about One Direction. *I like Boyce Avenue covers. *SNSD is flawless. My bias is Tiffany and Sunny.<3 *I don't have mental husbands, because my sister told me its for weirdos that are too ambitious. *I rarely smile, check my I.D pictures. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Freshman Category:1998 Births Category:Eunji Jang